Rogue Wizard
by Thornangel
Summary: Harry and Draco are aurors paired together. Trouble with a capital T. But it's even worse when they have to pretend to be muggles on a mission. DH Slash
1. Chapter 1

Rogue Wizard Tootsiesmile@aol.com Thornangel  
  
Warnings: Slash  
  
Pairings: D/H  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything of the sort. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling!! Which I'm not very happy with right now!! I don't want to spoil anything if you haven't read the latest Harry Potter book. But for those of you who have, I think you can figure out why I'm mad at her. I can't believe she killed him!  
  
Summary: After graduating from Hogwarts Harry became an Auror. To everybodys surprise, so did Draco Malfoy. Harry has terrible problems with keeping his partner. So the Ministry decides to put them on a case together. They have to monitor a muggle community where strange things are happening and they suspect a rogue wizard. The boys have to pretend to be muggles.  
  
Harry stalked around the office, furious. "I'm sorry Harry." Harry paused to only glare at Ron, who was sitting behind he desk, watching him warily. "I don't need a partner Ron." Ron sighed and just looked at Harry sadly. "Harry. We both know that you need a partner. You can't argue with this and I can't change it. And even if I could I wouldn't. You need someone there to watch your back." Really, Harry was proud of his friend for getting a job at the ministry. And he felt touched that Ron was concerned for him. "But I don't need a partner!"  
  
Harry finished the last of his thought out loud, his voice full of exasperation. Ron sighed loudly and leaned back in his chair. "Harry. You're not making this very easy." Harry shook his head, running a hand through his hair. "Ron! I've had three partners so far. And none of them have lasted long." Harry said softly, looking at the floor. Harry looked up as a hand rested on his shoulder  
  
"Harry, none of their deaths were your fault. You know that. They were just at the wrong place at the wrong time." Harry scoffed. "Yeah Ron. You keep telling me that, Hermione keeps telling me that." *I keep telling myself that. I just can't believe it.* He looked at Ron and immediately knew something was up from the way Ron was acting. He was looking at the floor in a nervous fashion, his hands twisting in the folds of his robes, and he was shifting from foot to foot.  
  
Harry looked at him hard, trying to figure out what was going on. When he couldn't and Ron didn't say anything, he got impatient. "Ron, just tell me whatever it is you want to say." Ron looked up at him and then quickly looked at the clock and then the door. "Well. Harry, you see..." He didn't get to say anything further as the door to the office opened and a figure walked in. Harry looked at the figure in shock, looking at Ron for explanation.  
  
"Ron. What is Malfoy doing here?" Harry glared as Ron wouldn't look at him. "Potter. What are you doing here?" Harry turned to glare instead at Malfoy, who was standing in the doorway looking at him. "I'm here talking to my friend. Though I'd like to know what you are doing here." Malfoy just sneered at him and turned his attention to a newspaper clipping hanging on the wall.  
  
Harry looked him over while he wasn't looking. He had grown taller, somehow managing to tower Harry. But he was still as thin and pale as before. He had grown his hair out and it was past his shoulder, currently being pulled back into a ponytail with whisps of bangs hanging in his face. He was wearing a pair of black pants with a baby blue t-shirt. His black robe was open in the front. Harry looked back at Ron before Malfoy noticed he was looking at him.  
  
"Ron." Harry waited until he looked at him before continuing. "What is he doing here?" If he had thought Ron was nervous before, it was nothing compared to now. He noticed Malfoy was watching them in amusement. "Now remember Harry. Don't kill me after I tell you this. Think of Hermione." Harry smirked at him. "I don't know if she'd mind too much Ronnikins. I'm still not quite sure why she married you." Ron chuckled and his nervousness was momentarily forgotten. They would be the first to admit that they had a close relationships. Harry would kid Ron about what Hermione ever saw in him and Ron would kid back about how he didn't understand because he was never with anybody.  
  
Ron turned to glare at Malfoy. "If you call me by that name or say anything about it outside of this room I'll skin you alive Malfoy." Malfoy just smirked. "Don't worry Ronnikins." Harry could see Ron clench his jaw and his cheeks go red. He decided to stop it before it became a full scale yell match. "What is he doing here Ron?" And there's the fidgeting. "Now I'm no more happy about this then you Harry. But since your past partners...couldn't deal with the pressure, the ministry has found one for you." Harry watched Ron through slitted eyes, waiting for the worst part.  
  
*Wait a minute.* Harry reeled back in shock and horror, his eyes darting between Ron and Draco. "No." Harry whispered, shaking his head. Ron, looking like he was sentencing Harry with life in Azkaban, nodded his head. "No." Harry stated, more firmly, still shaking his head. Obviously Malfoy had caught on some time during this as he was looking at Ron with the same kind of horror on his face. "Ron." Harry looked at him, pleadingly.  
  
Ron looked like this was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do. Which Harry knew that wasn't true, because he had been there with Ron when he was trying to work up the nerve to pop the question to Herm. Malfoy uncrossed his arms and stood up from where he was leaning against the door, glaring at Ron. "Weasley. You had best tell me that this is just some sort of sick joke." Harry agreed whole heartedly, but he wasn't about to tell Malfoy talk to Ron like that.  
  
"Shut it Malfoy." Harry glared at him and Malfoy glared back. Ron coughed, trying to get their attention. They turned to him, still glaring at he stepped back. "Now calm down. Harry, I'm not happy with their choice of a partner." With saying this, he threw a dirty look towards Malfoy. "But they figured since you both didn't have a partner and you've known each other since school that you were better canidates for each other then most." Ron went back to sitting behind his desk, picking up some papers and looking at them.  
  
Recognizing that this wasn't going to be short, Harry picked a seat and sat down. He noticed that Malfoy was still standing but didn't care. He just wanted to know why the ministry had thought it best to put two people who couldn't stand each other as partners. "Malfoy, sit down." There was a couple tense moments before Malfoy sat in the seat beside Harry. "Now tell us Weasley, why on earth does the ministry think it's safe to put two people who hate each other together."  
  
"I don't hate you." Harry told Malfoy calmly before looking at Ron, missing the shocked look Malfoy gave him. Ron looked between them and chuckled. "I already told you why the ministry think you'll be good together." He held up the papers he had just been looking at. "Now all I have to do is tell you about your first mission together." Harry groaned softly, muttering under his breath. "This is not happening."  
  
Malfoy slouched in his chair, glaring at everything but not looking at the other two people in the room. "There's been some disturbances in a muggle community a couple miles out of London. The ministry has been looking into it and they found out that the trouble is started by somebody who can do magic. A rogue wizard is suspected." The faces in the office were grim. A rogue wizard was never fun to deal with. They were hard to fight but even harder to find.  
  
"Well. What are they expecting us to do?" Malfoy asked, even though they had an idea of what was expected. But Ron just handed them a three papers each. "They need someone to pose as muggles and stay there. Observe what's going on and try to find where the rogue wizard is staying." Harry interupted him. "I thought you said that they just suspected it was one." Ron nodded. "That's what they're saying." Harry nodded in understanding. "Muggle?" Malfoy asked, a disgusted look on his face. Ron and Harry shared a knowing smile.  
  
Harry chuckled and looked at Malfoy. "Yes Malfoy. Muggle. As in, non wizard." Malfoy scowled at him. Ron tapped the desk, their attention going back to him. "Well, we've got a house that you'll staying at. It's in the muggle community as both of you will be playing muggle parts." This time it was Malfoy who interupted him. "Wait a minute. Let me get this straight. I'll be playing a muggle. Living in a muggle house in a muggle community. With bloody Harry Potter." Ron paused as if to think then smiled and nodded.  
  
Malfoy glared at him. "Why do we have to live in a muggle house. Why can't we just charm it to look like a muggle house to anybody who enters?" Harry looked up from the papers he was looking at to look at Ron, wanting to hear the answer also. Ron shrugged. "The ministry. They didn't want to take any chances that something might go wrong." Malfoy scowled but Harry didn't mind. He had lived in a muggle household before so this wouldn't be so bad. And it would be funny to see how Malfoy got through this.  
  
"And um..." Ron looked at Harry before looking at the clock. "They're wanting you two to leave soon." Harry stared at Ron, waiting for the rest he knew was coming. "This afternoon actually." *Ah, there it is.* "What?!" Harry rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about it Ron. We'll be ready." Malfoy glared at Harry and Harry glared back. "Won't we Malfoy?" Malfoy scowled at him before turning away from him. Taking that as a yes, he turned back to Ron grinning. "What time do we have to leave?" 


	2. Chapter 2

Rogue Wizard Thornangel Ktownchik2005@yahoo.com  
  
Draco: A muggle neighborhood?! Nope, no way!  
  
Harry: Shut up Draco.  
  
Draco: Don't tell me to shut up! *grumbles* Stupid muggles.  
  
Harry: *sigh* This isn't going to be fun.  
  
Muffled voices could be heard behind the door. "Just grab your bag Malfoy!" "Don't tell me what to do Potter. You're not my boss." "No but I am your partner, unfortunately." "Hah, you're lucky to be my partner Potter." "And I thought you couldn't get more full of yourself. My bad." "Oh shut up and open the door."  
  
The door to the small house opens, showing two young men standing in the doorway. Harry walked into the house slowly, looking around. It was a nice house. Big enough for two or even three people and it had a nice clean feeling to it. He heard a strangled sound coming behind him and he looked. Malfoy was standing in the door looking at the inside of the house with horror and disgust.  
  
"They actually expect me to live in this?! This is probably what Weasleys house looks like." Harry sighed, feeling a headache coming on. "Malfoy..." he warned. "If we absolutely had to be muggles then why couldn't we be rich muggles at least, at least they have servants." Harry shook his head, grabbed his stuff and headed for the stairs, fully intending to find a room and lock himself in there. "Why me? What did I do to deserve this?" He muttered.  
  
Harry was woken up from his nap by a banging on his door. "Wake up Potter!" He groaned and was tempted to just roll over and put the pillow over his head. "Don't make me come in there!" Harry scowled and threw the covers off. "I'd like to see you try." He grumbled as he threw the door open. "What?"  
  
Malfoy stood there, staring at him. Harry raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "What'd you want?" Malfoy seemed to snap out of whatever thought process he was in and answered. "Weasleys in the fireplace." *Good* Harry thought. *At least he'd be able to talk to somebody he liked.* He brushed past Malfoy and hurried down for the living room.  
  
"In here Harry!" Harry stopped in the doorway and was happy to see Rons head sitting in the fire. "Hey Ron!" He walked over and crouched in front of it. "Hey Harry. I just wanted to check in and see that you got here alright." "Yeah, we got here just fine. The house is really nice."  
  
"Good. At least you have something that makes up for the company." Ron laughed. Harry smiled. "So other then checking up on me what'd you want?" Ron put on a hurt expression. "Now what made you think that I had any other motives?" Harry rolled his eyes. "I know you better than that Ron." "Which means I can't get away with anything." Ron said, laughing. Harry looked at Rons head in amusement. It still made him feel weird to see the head only.  
  
"Okay, I just wanted to make sure you both were, you know, still alive." Ron said with a wry smile. Harry chuckled and shifted to another leg. "Well as you can see, we're both alive and kicking." Ron nodded. "Well in that case. I should get going if I don't want to be late for dinner. If I am you know Herm would skin me alive." "Yeah, we both know it. You better get going if you don't want to be late."  
  
"Oh and make sure you read those papers I gave you. Bye Malfoy."  
  
Harry turned around and saw Malfoy standing in the doorway, so he missed seeing Rons head disappear from the fireplace. He wondered how long Malfoy had been standing there but decided that he didn't care. He stood up and stretched, getting some feeling back into his legs. After that they both just stood there, the air thick with tension. It was like they both wanted to say something but they didn't know what.  
  
Too do something he looked at the clock, noting that he'd only been napping for four and a half hours since it was now seven o'clock. Harry was wracking his brain for something to say to break the silence when the doorbell rang. He breathed a sigh of relief and hurried to the door. He didn't know what had gotten into him. What just happened? He shook his head and decided to forget all about it.  
  
He opened the door to show a young woman. "Hi, I'm Leah. I live near here and I noticed somebody had just moved in so I decided to come and welcome you to the neighborhood." Harry smiled and held the door wider. "That's really nice of you. My names Harry..." He was cut off as he was shoved to the side and Malfoy stood beside him.  
  
He looked Leah over and frowned. "And who is this?" Harry could feel his headache coming back. "Leah, this is Malfoy. Malfoy, this is Leah. She was nice enough to come over and say hi." Malfoy just looked at her suspiciously. "Mm-hm." He didn't say anything more, just leaned against the door. Harry rolled his eyes. "Um, well maybe I should come back another time. It's getting late and I had better get home. I hope to see you again Harry. Um, you too Malfoy."  
  
Once they were back inside, Harry slumped into a chair. "Why'd you do that Malfoy?" Malfoy sat down in a chair across from him, putting on an innocent expression. "Do what Potter?" *My gosh, somebody please help me.* "You know what you did Malfoy. Why were acting like that? I know you're naturally unpleasant to be around but you didn't even know her."  
  
Malfoy scowled. "Not that it's any of your business but I suppose it's my duty to tell you since you're my partner. There's something about her that I don't trust. And I didn't want you being yourself and giving out too much information about us Potter."  
  
Harry stood up and crossed his arms, glaring at Malfoy. He grit his teeth and before he could say anything that he'd regret he started towards the stairs. "Where are you going Potter? Don't walk away from me!" Harry turned on the stairs and stormed down the last two of them so he was standing in front of Malfoy. And the fact that he actually had to look up a little bit to Malfoy just made his anger worse.  
  
"Get real Malfoy! I haven't survived this long in this job because I'm bad at it! And don't even start to say that I got this far because of my name you prat because do you think the criminals and death eaters are going to be like 'Oh that's Harry Potter, let's not attack him because of his name'? I wish, if only it only makes them worse!"  
  
Malfoy was getting a little red in the face. "You're putting this way out of proportion Potter. I was only stating the truth. I didn't trust her and you trust anybody." Harry clenched his fist. "Did you not hear what I just said?! You're going to drive me crazy, I can tell right now. For your information I didn't trust her either! Did you never hear the saying 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer' ? And obviously I have enough sense to know who not to trust because I don't trust you!"  
  
Harry yelled at him before storming up the stairs. *Stupid Ministry! Why'd they have to put him with Malfoy out of anybody! He banged his bedroom door shut behind him and locked it, slumping on the bed with a groan. *This is going to be torture.* He turned over and buried his head under his pillows. 


	3. Chapter 3

Rogue Wizard 3  
  
Thornangel  
  
Ktownchik2005@yahoo.com  
  
Pairings: Draco/Harry  
  
A/N: Oh man. I have sooo many stories that I'm wanting to do. But I have to get the stories I have out now done before I can start any more. I know I've left a lot of stories hanging but I'm slowly getting to 'em. So just be patient with me. ^____^!!  
  
Harry woke up early the next morning. He had spent most of the night reading over the files that Ron had given him. He just wanted to find this wizard and finish the mission. The sooner he could get away from Malfoy the better. He had learned a lot from the files. Apparently there had been a swarm of mice a month ago that came into the village. But the reason the Ministry of Magic had gotten involved was apparently these mice could fly. And then just two weeks ago the people found dozens of roaches five times their size in their homes.  
  
The Ministry of Magic had had to come and wipe their memories clean. Harry sighed and grabbed the files he hadn't read yet. Apparently there were more events that had happened, lots of events. He rubbed his face as he opened the door. He paused and listened to see if Malfoy had woken up yet, but there was no sound coming from any of the rooms downstairs. He yawned as he walked down the stairs, going straight for the kitchen. He really needed a cup of coffee. He threw the file down on the table and turned the coffee maker on.  
  
He searched the cabinets for sugar and cream and set them down beside it before sitting down at the table. He opened the file and some papers fell down on the floor. He bent down to pick them up and as he grabbed them, a picture caught his attention. He set the papers on the table and brought the picture closer. It was taken at night and it showed a shadowy figure running across the road. The figure was wearing a cloak and hood, and in the persons right hand was a wand. He turned the picture over and read what was written on the back.  
  
It was taken by a muggle, which he had already guessed because it wasn't moving. The date on it was the night after the roach fiasco. He figured that it was probably taken by one of the muggles before they had their memory erased. He turned it back over and looked at the figure closely. That was their rogue wizard. If only they had caught the persons face. He tried to place the persons height by comparing it to their surroundings and figured that the person was about his height and size. He heard footsteps from upstairs and a door shut. 'Great. And another fabulous day with my favorite person begins.' He thought sarcastically as he heard Malfoy walking down the stairs.  
  
He put the picture away and took out another piece of paper. He looked over it, the only thing it had on it was a list of other occurances that had happened. The kitchen door swung open and Malfoy sauntered in. Harry glanced up, smirking at his appearance. He would have thought that Malfoy would have made sure every hair was in place before going anywhere, but he actually looked like he got out of bed.  
  
His hair was down and slightly tangled and even thought he wasn't wearing his pajamas, it was clear he had just thrown something on. Malfoy went to the cupboards and looked through them, letting the doors bang shut as he went onto the next one. "Tired Malfoy." Harry smirked as he watched him, momentarily forgetting about the file in front of him. Malfoy just glared at him before returning to what he was doing.  
  
Seeing Malfoy like that actually made Harry feel more awake. He hummed as he got a coffee cup and poured himself a cup of coffee, turning around to find Malfoy sitting at the table, his arms folded on the table and his head laying on his arms. Harry chuckled and reached for another coffee cup. He didn't know why he was bothering to get a cup for Malfoy, as he was perfectly capable of getting it himself. "Want a cup of Joe Malfoy?"  
  
Malfoy lifted his head, looking at Harry in confusion. "A cup of who Potter?!" Harry had to put down Malfoys cup and grip the counter as he laughed. Malfoys face went red and he glared at Harry harder. "Shut up Potter!" Harry shook his head and took a deep breath. He poured some coffee in the extra cup and set it in front of Malfoy as he sat back down. He took a drink and sighed as it warmed him all the way down. He needed his coffee in the morning before he did anything.  
  
He picked up another piece of paper, looking at it for a minute before putting it back down. All he could find in any of it was that the person doing it liked using animals to get their pranks done. Most of them harmless but a lot of work for the Ministry. Although there was a prank where everybodys cars started singing every time they hit the gas. "Anything interesting Potter?" Malfoy grumbled, apparently still half asleep. "You might want to look at this. Maybe you'll see something I missed." Harry ruffled through the papers until he found the picture, sliding it over to him. "I'm going for a walk."  
  
Malfoy just nodded as Harry walked out the kitchen door. He grabbed his jacket at the door and walked out, liking he chill of morning air. He put the coat across his arm, deciding to enjoy the chill for a while. He started down the street, looking at the houses and trying to find the place in the picture. He should have brought it with him, but he was certain he could find it without it.  
  
"Harry! Harry wait up!" He stopped and turned around, smiling as he saw Leah hurrying after him. A guy was walking behind her, hands in his pockets and obviously not happy about being dragged along. "Hi Leah. What are you doing out so early?" Leah smiled and grabbed the guy following hers hand. "I love watching the sunrise. It's so beautiful don't you think?" She didn't wait for his answer before going on. "Oh how rude of me. Harry this is Nick." She pointed to the guy behind her. "Nick this is Harry."  
  
Harry smiled at Nick but Nick just glanced at him before looking away. 'Real sociable guy.' "What are you doing out this early Harry?" Harry shrugged and turned his attention back to Leah. "Just decided to take a walk around and see the neighborhood. You said you lived around here didn't you?" Harry asked. Leah nodded. "Yeah, I live right..." she was cut off as Nick grabbed her arm.  
  
"What are you thinking Leah? You barely know this guy. Don't tell him where you live, for all you know he could be some escaped convict murderer." Leah laughed and smiled at Nick as if what he said was the funniest thing she'd ever heard. "Oh don't be so ridiculous Nicky." She smiled again, this time at Harry. Harry looked at Nick just in time to see him eyeing his scar. "I got it in a car crash when I was younger." Harry said, looking Nick straight in the eye as his eyes snapped down.  
  
Nick just scowled at him, taking Leahs hand in his. "So where'd you move from?" He asked bitterly, staring at him suspiciously. Harry looked Nick over, deciding that Nick was about the same size as him, and that made it possible for him to be the one in the picture. "We lived in London." Harry smiled at him again. Nick just scowled harder, if that was possible. "We?" He said it with disgust, as if he couldn't imagine it.  
  
Harry chuckled, which seemed to make Nick mad. "Yes, me and my partner." Leah jumped in, looking warily between Nick and Harry. "Partner? That Malfoy guy? What do you guys do?" It was obvious that Nick wanted to know also. "We're business partners." Leah nodded but Nick just continued to frown. Harry was starting to think that there was really something wrong with the guy.  
  
"Malfoy? That's the guy you live with?" Nick asked while nodding, as if he didn't need Harry to answer him. Harry didn't bother. "Yeah, speaking of my partner, I should get back and see what he's up to." Leah smiled and nodded while Nick ignored him. He wondered how Leah could put up with this guy. "Why don't you guys come over later tonight for dinner." He wanted Malfoy to meet this guy. They'd get along great, he thought with a grin.  
  
Leah nodded. "Sure! We'll be there. Later Harry!" She walked off with Nick. Harry shook his head and made his way back to the house. He'd come back out later with Malfoy and get him to help. After all, he wasn't just going to sit in the house for all of this. He walked back thinking that this mission may take longer then he had thought. He wondered how Malfoy would take it that two muggles were coming to dinner and chuckled.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey Malfoy!" He yelled as he hung his coat back up. Malfoy walked out of the living room. "You don't have to yell Potter, I'm right here." 'Unfortunately,' Harry thought, grinning again. Surprisingly he was in a pretty good mood today considering everything. He grinned at Malfoy, delighting in that it threw Malfoy for a moment. "We're having guests tonight." Harry didn't even look at Malfoy as he headed past him for the living room.  
  
"What?" Harry heard Malfoy following him. He flopped back on the coach, looking up at Malfoy who was standing over him. "What are you talking about Potter?" Harry frowned and thought for a minute. "You know, you use my last name a lot." Malfoy looked at him as if he were insane. Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. He looked at Malfoy and briefly thought that he looked good with his hair down. And then he realized what he had just thought. I must have caught a cold, he decided. Yup, I was out there without a coat and I caught something. He nodded, not noticing how Malfoy was looking at him.  
  
"Maybe I should call Weasel." Malfoy muttered, wondering what the heck had gotten into Potter. "Weasley." Harry automatically corrected, and then grinned. Malfoy shook his head. "Yup, Potter has finally lost it." He muttered as he sat down in a chair opposite of Harry. Harry looked at Malfoy in amusement. He found it funny how easily people could effect other people.  
  
"Now tell me about these people who are coming over Potter." Malfoy demanded, leaning back and glaring at him. Harry shrugged. "Leah and her boyfriend, or at least I think it's her boyfriend, are coming over for dinner." Malfoy stared at him. "And you have a reason for doing this I presume?"  
  
"Yeah. Did you look at that picture?" "Of course. I want this mission to be over as quickly as you do Potter." "Good. I invited them over so you could meet Nick." Malfoy smirked. "So you need my help." Harry rolled his eyes. "Hardly. Don't get too full of yourself Malfoy."  
  
~*~  
  
Harry spent the rest of the day in his room, studying each case. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't find anything in them that would link it to one person or give him a clue. He looked at the clock and groaned. It was almost time for dinner. Malfoy had told him that since he invited them he would cook dinner. Harry didn't care but if he was going to do it then he needed to get ready. He went to his suitcase and dumped it on the bed. He'd put it all in his closet after dinner.  
  
He pulled out a pair of black slacks and a blue shirt that was getting too small. He laid them on the bed and quickly went to take a shower. He got out and started to wonder what dinner tonight was going to be like. He had invited them both over so Malfoy could meet Nick, but he had to admit there was something else he was hoping to find out. He had been thinking that maybe Nick was the wizard they were after. He was the same build and he had the attitude.  
  
Harry decided to think about it when the time came and pulled on his clothes. After he was done, he went to the full-length mirror and looked at his reflection. It had been a while since he actually took the time to look at himself. He was usually too busy to worry about such things as his looks. His hair was longer then it had been when he had been in school, though not as long as Malfoys was now. It was layered thanks to when Hermione had dragged him to get it styled on a day off.  
  
It was as dark as ever, thought now it had some slight highlights in it, also thanks to Hermione. He had gotten rid of his glasses on the day of graduation, and that was surprisingly because of Snape. After the two battled with Voldemort, they didn't exactly become friends, but there was a respect between the two. Harry wondered why Malfoy and he didn't respect each other, after all, Malfoy was in on the fight also.  
  
He had kept his lean body he had gotten from Quidditch and even added more muscle that he had gotten because of his work, which were shown off by his shirt. Satisfied that he looked decent, he looked at the clock once more before locking the door behind him, hurrying down the steps. He saw Malfoy in the living room, reading the newspaper. He couldn't tell which one it was, but saw the moving pictures and knew it was a wizard one. Malfoy was wearing black pants, though he was wearing a green shirt that was tight around his shoulders.  
  
Harry had to admit he was good looking. He was going past the door when Malfoy called his name. He back stepped and looked in. Malfoy looked him over before smirking. "Don't burn the food." Harry rolled his eyes and decided to ignore him. He stepped into the kitchen and looked around. He had no idea about what to fix. He grinned as he got an idea. Ron had never told them they couldn't use magic, but just that they had to act like muggles. He took out his wand and muttered a couple spells that he had learned from reading books and things started flying out from the cupboards and the fridge.  
  
In minutes the table was set and food was sitting on the table. He looked at the clock and grinned. And not soon enough. He walked back to the living room and looked at Malfoy with a smug smile. "Dinners done." Malfoy frowned at him and looked at the clock. "You used magic Potter." Malfoy accused. The doorbell rang and Harry just laughed and went to answer it. He opened it and only saw Leah. She was wearing a navy blue dress and was smiling. "Hi Harry!" Harry smiled at her and felt Malfoy standing behind him.  
  
She looked behind him and her smile flickered. "Um, hey Malfoy." Malfoy just looked at her. Harry sighed and smiled at her again. He looked behind her. "Where's Nick?" He asked as he let her in, leading her into the kitchen, Malfoy following behind. "Oh, he had something to do tonight and he couldn't make it." Harry nodded. "You guys have a really nice house." She added, looking around.  
  
Harry grinned. "Thanks. Well, go ahead and sit down." Leah nodded and sat down in a seat at the circular table. Harry sat across from her. There were four seats at the table so Malfoy was forced to sit between the two and he didn't look happy about sitting next to her. This'll be a dinner to remember, Harry thought, looking between the two. 


	4. Chapter 4

Rogue Wizard 4  
  
Thornangel  
  
Ktownchik2005@yahoo.com  
  
Pairings: Draco/Harry  
  
A/N: Hmmm, so what's up with Nick? And Leah's such a nice girl isn't she? And why is Draco being so mean to her? Could he be jealous maybe? That Harry might like her? Hmm, interesting. ^___^!  
  
~*~  
  
The dinner wasn't going very well. In fact, he'd rather have the cruciatus curse cast on him instead of sitting here through this. Malfoy wasn't saying anything except occasionally glaring up at Leah. Leah was fidgeting under Malfoys stare and wasn't saying anything either. Something had to be done. "So, Leah. How long have you lived in this neighborhood?" Leah looked up at him in relief, Malfoy just glared at his food. "I just moved here about four months ago. But everyone's been so nice to me."  
  
"Do you like it here?" Harry asked, pushing his food around on his plate. "Oh yes. It's such a nice place to live. Are you two planning on staying here for long?" Leah asked, making sure to just look at Harry since Malfoy kept shooting daggers at her. Harry shrugged. "We're not sure yet. So what did Nick have to do tonight?" Leah shrugged. "He said something about relatives he had to visit. Do you two have relatives back home?" Harry shook his head and Malfoy ignored her. She bit her lip and looked between the two of them before looking at her plate. "This is really good." She offered. "Thank you." Harry smiled and took his second bite for the night. There was more silence before Leah cleared her throat. "May I use your bathroom?"  
  
Harry nodded and pointed down the hall. She nodded and hurried down. They could hear a door shut a minute later and Harry immediately turned on Malfoy. "What is up with you tonight? What's your problem Malfoy?!" Malfoy just glared at him. "Gosh you can be such a jerk sometimes." Harry looked at him in disgust and turned back to his plate. "Well she shouldn't be asking so many questions." Malfoy returned, scowling at him. Harry looked up at the ceiling in amazement. "Well yeah Malfoy! That's how people get to know each other. And it's not exactly as if we're telling the truth."  
  
Malfoy didn't say anything and they continued to stare at their plates. They both jumped as they heard a scream come from outside. Harry and Malfoy ran to the door and opened it as Leah rushed over to them. "What's going on?" She asked them with wide eyes. Harry turned to her. "I don't know but you should go home and lock the doors okay." She nodded and Harry handed her coat to her. She glanced at him once more before running outside and down the street. Harry glanced at Malfoy and Malfoy nodded. People were running around on a street that was covered in snakes.  
  
There was more than one kind and Harry noticed some that were poisonous. "Malfoy you go try to find out who made these and I'll try to get rid of them." Malfoy nodded and went off down the street, his hand clenched on his wand in his pocket. Harry took his out of his pocket and went out on the street. He blasted snakes there were too close to the people. He levitated people on roofs of cars and houses or just left them in the air.  
  
But no matter what he tried, the snakes kept coming. He saw a Two-Step snake coming towards him. He turned to it. "Ssstop!" He hissed. The snake paused and seemed to look at him. "You ssspeak sssnake language human?" Harry had found that him speaking Parseltongue very useful. He had used it many times in his missions. But he had never been so relieved to have it as now.  
  
"Yesss. Now lisssten to me. You and your friendsss mussst leave. You're all in danger." The snake paused before turning around and slithering away. Harry watched him leave, wondering if it had worked. He grinned as the snakes all started hissing, moving away from the people. They started slithering down the street and into the gutters. He'd leave them to the ministry to make sure they all got back home. He looked down the street to where Malfoy had gone and started after him.  
  
~*~  
  
Malfoy ran down the street, looking in all the dark alleys and doorsteps. He noticed that the snakes didn't go all down the street, but just in the small section around where there house was. He ran past a dark alley and a movement caught the corner of his eyes. He stopped and looked harder. The movement stopped. "Lumos." He started down the alleyway. Suddenly a person pushed off from the wall and started running away from him.  
  
He started running after it, the person was wearing a dark cloak and a hood, but as it turned the corner he caught a flash of blue. He ran faster as he ran around the corner, and running straight into a wall of ice. He saw the person getting farther away through the ice. "Reducio!" He shouted and kicked the small piece of ice away. He started running again but the person had gotten too far away. He followed them around another corner and stopped.  
  
The alley had separated into three different sections and there was no sign of the person. He scowled and headed back to check on how Harry was doing.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry ran down the same street Malfoy had just been on. He skidded to a stop as a figure ran across the street into an alley. He didn't think twice and started running after it. "Hey! Stop!" Harry yelled. The person looked behind them and started running faster. "Stop!" The figure rounded a corner and slipped. Harry raced up to them before they could get up. He grabbed their shoulder and lifted them up and turned them so he could see their face.  
  
"Let me go you freak!" Harry let go of the girl in shock. It was a girl almost as tall as he was with blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail. She was wearing blue jeans and a light blue shirt. "What do you think you're doing?!" She yelled at him. Harry just stared at her. Could this be the person they were looking for? "Why were you running?" Harry asked, ignoring her question. She glared at him. "Running? Maybe because there were tons of snakes, or maybe because some idiot was chasing after me."  
  
He smiled at her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. My name's Harry." She looked at him before giving him a small smile. "I wasn't scared. My names Jessica." A car passed throwing light over the two. Her eyes flickered to his forehead and something passed over her face. Her smile faded and she stepped back. "I've got to go." She turned and ran away. Harry stood there and watched her, thinking.  
  
"Potter!" Harry looked behind him, seeing Malfoy standing at the entrance of the alley. Harry looked once more towards where Jessica went before turning around and walking towards Malfoy. "Find anything interesting?" Malfoy nodded. "But let's wait till we get back to the house before we talk about it." Harry nodded in agreement, busy thinking about Jessica. Why'd she run when she saw his scar? And why was she still running? As far as he noticed there were no snakes this far back.  
  
There seems to be more questions then answers. The two hurried back to the house, making sure to lock the door and close the windows, making sure the curtains were closed. "Okay, so tell me what happened." Harry started as they sat in the living room. Malfoy looked at him for a moment before sighing. "I chased somebody in the alleys. They wore a hood and cloak so I didn't see who it was, but I know they were wearing blue. And they could use magic."  
  
Harry looked up at him and Malfoy continued. "I lost them when they made an ice wall." Malfoy crossed his arms, obviously upset about being so close and losing them. Harry nodded. Blue, that seems to be a popular color tonight. "What'd you find out?" Malfoy asked. Harry looked at him and was amazed at how well they were working together.  
  
"I saw somebody too. A girl. She was running and she slipped. Her names Jessica, she's blonde, and she was wearing blue jeans and a blue shirt." He stared at his hands. This mission was becoming more confusing. He had just thought they'd have to come, capture the wizard and then hand him over to the ministry. "She saw my scar and then said she had to go and ran."  
  
"What happened to the snakes?" Malfoy asked. Harry looked up and stopped. "Don't move." Harry told him and Malfoy looked at him confusion. "Potter what are you..." "Shhh." Harry motioned for him to stay still. On the couch beside Malfoys neck lay the Two-Step snake he had talked out on the street earlier. He didn't know how it had gotten inside but it had. And it didn't know Malfoy.  
  
It was called the Two-Step snake for a reason. After it bit you, you only got to take two steps before you died. The only place Harry knew where they lived was in Africa. Harry slowly stood up and made his way over to where Malfoy was sitting. Malfoy was staring at him but thankfully holding still. The snake moved closer to Malfoy and Harry froze. "Malfoy, do not move."  
  
Harry looked at the snake as it moved closer to Malfoys neck. "Ssstop. Don't bite him." The snake stopped and looked at him. "Human. Firssst you tell me I cannot bit the humansss outssside. Then you tell me I cannot bit thisss human? You think you are better becaussse you are bigger yesss?" Harry shook his head. "No. It'sss jussst he'sss my partner. And I need to keep him alive." Harry explained, moving closer very slowly.  
  
"Ah, he isss your life partner." Harry looked at the snake in shock and he could feel his face heat up. "No!" The snake shook its head. "Alright human. No need to ssshout ssso loud. I will leave thisss human alone asss well. Jussst becaussse you intrigue me." The snake slithered down the couch and landed beside Malfoy. Malfoy looked at the snake with big eyes, tensing up where he sat.  
  
Harry smirked and decided to leave the snake there. "My name isss Harry Potter and that isss Draco Malfoy." The snake bobbed it's head. "My name isss Narcccisssusss." Harry sat back down on the sofa. "Malfoy, this is Narcisus." Malfoy never looked away from the snake. "What's the matter Malfoy?" Harry asked, grinning.  
  
Malfoy tore his eyes away from the snake long enough to glare at him. "Shut it Potter." Harry looked back at the snake. "Narcccisssusss, do you want me to let you outssside?" The snake bobbed his head again. "Yesss human. I need to get back to my subjectsss." Harry picked the snake up and went to the door, opening it and setting the snake down gently. "Goodbye Narcccisssusss." "Goodbye Harry Potter."  
  
Harry waited until the snake was gone before going back into the living room. "What the heck was that Potter!?" Malfoy yelled at him. Harry glared at him. "You should be thankful I stopped him from sinking his teeth in your neck Malfoy." Malfoy turned white and his hand unconsciously went up to his neck. Harry smirked but decided to get back to work. After all, they had a lot of work to do.  
  
He leaned back and closed his eyes, feeling another headache coming along. There was just too much to think about. It was too late and he was tired. He glanced at Malfoy and he could tell from the way his eyes were struggling to stay open that he was exhausted also. "Alright. Let's wrap it up for tonight. We'll talk more about it tomorrow." He yawned and stood, heading for the stairs. "Night Potter." Harry stopped and looked back at Malfoy in shock before slowly grinning. "Night Malfoy."  
  
~*~  
  
Harry muttered a spell as he entered his room and his clothes flew to their places in the closet and drawers. He flopped down on the bed and was tempted to just go to sleep without undressing but new he wouldn't sleep well. He forced himself to sit up and kicked his shoes off, peeling his pants and shirt off before falling back on the bed. He stretched out and hugged the pillow to him. It wasn't long before he was asleep.  
  
*~*  
  
Harry was hiding behind the crumbling wall. "Harry Potter! We know you're here so why don't you just come out! Besides, I think we've got something you might want back." Harry cringed and moved so he could see around the wall. He cursed as he saw the Deatheaters holding a wand at Malfoy. There were three of them, covered in black and wearing hoods. Harry thought the voice sounded familiar but he couldn't place it. Harry put his wand in his pocket and stepped out, holding his hands out to the side.  
  
"Aw, so Potter has finally decided to come out and play." Said one of the others standing to the right of Malfoy. "What do you want?" Harry asked, keeping his eyes on the wands. He looked Malfoy over but nothing seemed to be wrong with him physically. He was just on his knees with his hands out to the side, staring off to the right. "We just want you to come out and play with us Harry."  
  
Harry looked around. It seemed to be changing. Everything was getting darker and the eyes under the hoods started glowing. "We've been waiting for so long Harry. So long." Harry opened his mouth to say something but found he couldn't move. He tried to jerk or move anything and nothing happened. He started to panic, his heart beating so hard he thought it would burst. The three of them started towards him, moving past Malfoy.  
  
They moved so they stood in front of him, one reaching over to take the wand out of his pocket. He was totally defenseless now and he was terrified. He desperately tried to move but it felt like he was covered in cement. "We've been waiting Harry." They repeated. "Waiting so long. Waiting for you." Harrys only hope was Malfoy, who they had left alone behind them. He couldn't see him though.  
  
His mind was racing. Who were these people? Why were they waiting for him? They circled him, moving around and around, chanting the same thing. "Waiting. Waiting. Waiting for you. Waiting. Waiting." Harry wished he were somewhere else, anywhere else. "Malfoy!" He wanted to scream, but nothing was working. The three stopped and the two in front of him parted, letting Malfoy through. Harrys heart skipped a beat. What was going on?  
  
"Potter. We've been waiting." 'No!' All four of them moved to stand in front of him. "Waiting so long." The robed figures slowly brought their hands up and threw back their hoods. 'No!! Noooo!' Jeremiah, Noah, and Bobby were standing in front of him. "We've been waiting for so long to see you again Harry. We've been waiting since the time you killed us." 'Noo! I didn't kill you!' Malfoy raised Harrys wand and pointed it at him. "Now it's your turn murderer."  
  
The three started circling him again, this time chanting "murderer, murderer, murderer." Malfoy glared at him. "Avada Kedavra." "Murderer."  
  
"Murderer." "Murderer." 'Noooo!! Please!' "Potter! Wake up!" 


	5. Chapter 5

Rogue Wizard 

A/N: Hm, things are finally getting interesting no? Who are all these strange people that they're meeting? Why didn't Nick show up to dinner? And will Malfoy and Leah ever get along?

Warnings: Slash

"Potter! Wake up!"

Harry froze as a green light started towards him. It came, closing in on him faster and faster. So close...close...all he could see was green...

"NO!" Harry eyes flashed open and he shot up straight in his bed. "Ow Potter! Geez, this is what I get, you hit me in the bloody nose!"

Harry blinked over at Malfoy, sleep still fogging his mind. Malfoy was standing at the edge of his bed, his hand holding his nose while he was glaring at Harry. "Oh. Sorry." Malfoy started grumbling something about stupid prats and was just starting on insufferable gits when Harry interupted him. "What are you doing in here Malfoy?" Harry usually warded his room but last night he had been so tired he had barely made it to the bed before falling asleep. "_I _didn't want anything. Weasley sent me up here to get you."

"Ron's here?" Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Unfortunately."

But Harry was already up out of bed and halfway to the door before he finished. "Potter, you might want to get dressed before you go down there." Harry stopped and looked down. He was only wearing his boxers. He flushed scarlet before hurrying towards his closet. He avoided looking at Malfoy so he missed seeing him look away quickly, a blush on his own cheeks. He quickly pulled on a pair of pants and a t-shirt. He found Malfoy still standing there waiting for him, staring at the opposite wall. Harry couldn't help but find himself looking Malfoy over. He was still wearing his pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt, and Harry found himself thinking that he looked incredibly adorable like that.

Shaking those kind of thoughts out of his head he started for the door. "Well, come on then." Walking down the stairs, he wasn't prepared for the enormous crowd sitting in their living room. It seemed like the whole Ministry of Magic was there. He heard Malfoy muttering again behind him. "Crowd keeps growing. Never letting any person get a decent nights rest. Honestly...should complain."

"Harry!" He heard a shout through the crowd and from his spot on the stairs he saw Ron pushing his way through the crowd. "Get out of my way! Move!"

Ron finally made it to where Harry and Ron were standing. Malfoy made to go back up the stairs with the excuse of going back to bed but Ron grabbed the back of his shirt. "I don't think so Malfoy. If me and Harry have to go through this then you're coming along too." Harry and Ron, who was pulling Malfoy along by his shirt, started trying to get through the crowds. "Let go of my shirt Weasel!" They finally made it to the living room and managed to get some seats on the couch. Harry found himself sitting in between Ron and Malfoy, which was good because the two were looking like they'd kill each other if they got the chance.

"What do you want Weasley? We've done our jobs so far. We had a hard night and I want some sleep! All this after stuff happening is for your department." Ron gave Malfoy a withering look. "I needed to ask you two questions. Besides, I wanted to talk to Harry and I might not have another chance. But like I said, if Harry's staying up then so are you." Malfoy shot a glare at Harry, but he just gave him his best innocent look back. So they spent the next hour answering Rons questions about the whole episode that happened earlier. And when Ron and Harry started in on the small talk, Harry could see Malfoy dozing off next to him. So when Ron next turned away, Harry quietly told Malfoy to make a run for the rooms and he'd hold Ron off.

Malfoy gave him a look that clearly said that he didn't believe him. And Harry gave him one right back that said you take it or leave it. So whenever Harry poked him, Malfoy shot off the seat and made a mad dash for the stairs. "Malfoy! You get back here!" Ron yelled, struggling to get up off the couch. And it just so happened that at that moment, Harry had a bit of a clumsy moment. His foot somehow got in the way of Rons and it sent him to the floor. "Oh Ron! Hold on, let me help you up." Which ended up in even more chaos. By the time Ron finally made it to his feet, Malfoy was already safely in his room and was probably already asleep. "Harry, somehow I think you did that on purpose." And there was the innocent look again.

By the time Harry woke up the next morning, he was regretting not joining Malfoy in his desperate run for his room. Ron had kept him up all night talking about Hermione and how he was getting along here. Harry had thought he'd never get to bed. Harry stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen, rubbing his face to get some feeling back into it. He found Malfoy already sitting at the table, coffee cup in hand. Harry slumped into the opposite seat and let his head fall onto the table with a thump.

He heard some chuckling coming from the other side of the table, but he was too tired to do anything about it. "Shut it Malfoy. You owe me. Big time." The laughing didn't stop but he heard some shuffling and footsteps and banging. He was just about to drift off to sleep on the table when he felt something warm against his hand. The smell of coffee reached his nose and he wearily lifted his head up. There was a cup of coffee staring him straight in the face. He looked up at Malfoy who was sitting there reading the newspaper like nothing had happened. 'Weird.'

But Harry was just too tired. And he needed some coffee, desperately. He didn't care if this was some plot of Malfoys to poison him or something. He grabbed the cup and took a big drink. Ah, this was heavenly stuff. Just what he needed. He was going to kill Ron for this. Or...Harry started to laugh. He'd show Ron how it felt to be kept up _all_ night. "Anything interesting?" Malfoy looked up at him before pushing the newspaper over towards him so that he could look. "We made it on the third page. Sort of."

Harry looked at it. The article was telling all about the stuff that happened last night. They weren't mentioned by name but it said something about the two aurors who were working on it. "Hm. Cool." Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Of course, it's nothing special to you. You're in books already." Harry grabbed his coffee cup and stood up. He hated it when people mentioned that to him. That's one reason he never read any books with his name in them. "It's not that great Malfoy. Especially when it's about something you can't remember doing." He walked out into the living room and stood at the window. It was getting colder out, and the forecast said that it would snow soon.

Harry liked snow, but he didn't like the cold. He had always been small for his age and it seemed it was just his luck that whenever the weather got bad he would get horrible colds. He basically spent all his time in the infirmary when he was still in Hogwarts at this time of year. He heard somebody walk up behind him and turned to find Malfoy pulling his coat on. "Well come on Potter. I don't have all day." Malfoy didn't wait for him to answer as he was already walking out the door. Harry stood still for a minute before shrugging, tugging his own coat on and following after him.

They walked down the sidewalk in silence for awhile, hands in pockets and heads bowed against the wind. Harry snuck a glance over at Malfoy and noticed that his nose and cheeks were slightly red, and he couldn't keep a small grin off his face. Noticing, Malfoy demanded to know why he was grinning at him like that. "Couldn't help it, you're just too cute." As soon as the words were out of his mouth Harry wanted to beat his head against a concrete wall. How could he be that stupid to let something like that out of his mouth!?

Malfoys cheeks grew darker but Harry figured it had nothing to do with the wind or cold. Snatching at an easy distraction Harry pointed at the telephone pole. "That looks like where that picture was taken." Malfoy seemed to want to get off the subject as much as he did because he nodded quickly. They walked over to it and looked at it, even though they knew there were be nothing left on it from that night. While Malfoy was standing there looking at it, yet it looked to Harry like he wasn't really seeing it, Harry himself took a couple steps away and looked at where they were.

While he was looking, a door across the street opened. With nothing else to do Harry found his eyes traveling over to the noise. His eyes met those of the last person Harry really wanted to see here. Well, at least he knew where the person lived now.


	6. Chapter 6

Rogue Wizard

Pairing: D/H

Warnings: Slash

* * *

Harry figured that even if he didn't want to see him, it was good that he was here. "Malfoy. Remember that guy I wanted you to meet?" Malfoy looked over at him and nodded. Harry jerked his head slightly at the person who was standing on the steps, watching them. "That's him." He watched as Malfoy looked over at him, looking him up and down, evaluating. Apparently by the look on his face, he didn't meet up with Malfoy criteria. Harry found his arm being grabbed and being dragged over towards him. "Well then let's meet him shall we?"

Harry figured he didn't really have a say in this so he stayed silent. As he was dragged closer he noticed that Leah was actually with him also. He wondered why he didn't notice her earlier but then again as he looked again, she was standing behind him. Nick looked back and forth between them suspiciously as they came closer. Harry put on a bright smile for him. "Hi Nick, Leah." Nick just frowned at him. "Hm." Leah grinned at him happily, moving her arm so she was holding Nicks hand. "Leah, you've met...Draco before. But I don't think Nick ever has." Harry figured he had better use Malfoys first name in front of them. After all, they were supposed to be friends, some what.

Leah gave Malfoy a grin too, which quickly dimmed at his sour look. Nick looked Malfoy over, much like the way Malfoy had done to him, and looked to come up with the same results. Well, at least now Harry knew he wasn't the only one not going to be able to get along with Nick. Malfoy was looking really mad now, giving his best Malfoy glare. Leah looked between them nervously. "Um, Nick and I were just going to go down the street for some tea. Would you two like to come along?"

Harry glanced over at the tense figure of Malfoy and figured going to tea with them would be like asking to get hit by a truck; an utter disaster. "Uh, actually we were just going for a walk. See more of the place. Is this where you live?" Leah opened her mouth to say something but Nick pulled her arm. "Don't answer that! You've only talked to this guy like what, two, three times? How many times do I have to tell you that you can't trust people like this!" Harry narrowed his eyes at him and if he wasn't mistaken, he just heard Malfoy growling.

Nick turned back to him, stepping towards him as if going to fight. Malfoy tensed beside him and Harry reached out to grab his arm. Nick noticed this and sneered. "Pathetic. What is he, you're guard dog?" Harry grit his teeth and dropped his grip of Malfoys arm, ready to go after him himself. He had no reason to insult them and Harry was sick and tired of his attitude. A movement from Malfoy made him feel as if a bucket of ice cold water was dumped over him. Malfoy had reached in for his wand and was bringing it out, his face full of cold fury. Harry almost paniced, nobody here was supposed to know they were wizards. It could ruin everything!

Thinking quickly, Harry turned and ran into Malfoys side, trying to make it look like an accident. But he hadn't accounted on Malfoy at that same exact time trying to go for Nick. Their legs got tangled up and their sideways momentun landed them on the ground. Malfoy on his back with Harry on top of him, face to face. Malfoys anger had disapeared as the shock settled in and Harry was frozen solid, not risking moving an inch in this state. Their noses were almost touching and Harrys bangs were brushing against Malfoys forehead. Harrys eyes were locked on Malfoys grey ones. He was amazed at how many emotions were swirling inside of them. He couldn't define any of them as they were going so quickly.

But he had always thought of them as icy before this. Nothing in them except an endless plain of blue. But he had been so wrong. They stared at each other for a few more seconds before nervous shuffling to their side brought them back to reality. Malfoys eyes moved to stare off at the opposite side and Harry took a deep breath before asking softly. "Wand gone?" Malfoy paused, did something with his hand that was hidden beneath Harrys arm and then nodded. "Good." Harry slowly and carefully got his knees underneath him and sat up, blushing crimson as this put him in a position that looked like he was straddling Malfoys waist.

He didn't bother being careful and instead just hurried to stand up. He made sure not to look over at the two that were still standing there and offered his hand to Malfoy to help him up. Malfoy looked at him for a minute before accepting it. Malfoys hand was warm against his and it made him feel weird to hold it. But what really freaked him out was that it sort of a pleasant kind of feeling. So when Malfoy was on his feet, Harry quickly let go of it. When he finally dared to look at Nick and Leah he found them both staring at them in shock.

He wondered why since nothing really happened. He couldn't understand because he hadn't seen what they had saw. Nick was looking murderous now, disgust twisting his face. He grabbed Leah by the hand and started pulling her away. Leah had this sort of contemplating look but something else was bothering her. Harry and Malfoy just stood there started away, so they were in the same place when Nick stopped and turned. "And just if your thinking about breaking into that house and expecting it to be easy, don't. That's my house and don't even think I'll go easy on anybody who tries it. Even if..." He paused here as he looked between them. "There's more than one." He gave them another angry look before continuing to drag Leah off.

The two were left there alone, both of them staring off at points neither of them really saw. "So, not very nice is he?" Harry said, trying to break the uneasiness between them. Malfoy chuckled. "What are you talking about Potter? I found him to be completely civil." With that Malfoy turned and started walking back to the house. "Huh? You're joking." Harry said with a grin. "Well, now I know I've seen everything." Malfoy turned to look back at him, smoothing the blonde hair that had escaped his pony tail back behind his ears. "Oh shut up Potter."

Later that evening found them both sitting in the living room, reading the wizard newspaper. Malfoy suddenly closed his and folded it, looking over at Harry. Taking the hint, Harry put his down as well and gave him his attention. "I just thought of something Potter." Immediately Harry had something sarcastic to say. But Malfoy knew him better and gave him a warning look, so Harry just grinned. "And what is this grand thought Malfoy?"

Malfoy seemed to be struggling to say something, and Harry could only imagine it was something he really didn't want to do. "I think...we should start calling each other by our first names." Harry, to say the least, was shocked. Seeing his expression Malfoy went on. "You had the right idea earlier. We're supposed to be partners, and they are usually on friends terms are they not?" Not waiting for an answer, he went on. "So, for the sake of this investigation I think we should play our part as convincingly as we can. I don't know about you, but I am definately not used to calling you by your first name." Harry nodded, his mind wondering what it'd be like to be constantly calling Malfoy by his first name.

But he had called him by it earlier this afternoon. And surprisingly he had actually liked it. But only a little. It was only on a friendly basis of course. Nothing at all to do with these weird feelings starting whenever he thought about the blonde. Because after all, this was Malfoy he was thinking about. Harry realised that Malfoy was glaring at him. "What?"

Malfoy sighed and looked up as if putting up with a small, irritating child. "I was telling you that we should use it while we're alone. So we don't forget about it when we're in front of others. But you obviously weren't listening." Harry frowned. "I was too." Malfoy looked at him doubtfully. This went on for at least a minute and Harry began fidgeting. "Okay okay, my mind sort of drifted away." Harry sat there pouting as Malfoy, a smug smile on his face, stood up and went out the room, newspaper in hand. Harry sat there looking after him. "How does he _do_ that?"

They had just finished dinner and Harry was putting away the clean dishes when they heard the noises coming from outside. Malfoy snatched up his wand and started to run for the door but Harry grabbed his arm, pulling him to a stop. Malfoy turned around to start yelling at him but Harry was already on his way towards the back door. Malfoy blinked before his expression gave way to a small grin. He clearly felt that he, the sneaky slytherin, should have thought of that first. Harry opened the door and jumped back, startled. "What is it?" Malfoy moved so he could look over his shoulder. Pieces of hail as big as their fists were raining down from the sky.

Normally he would have thought of this as a normal occurance. After all, it was in the middle of winter now. But the last time he checked hail didn't catch fire as soon as it hit the ground. Blazes of red and yellow fire were jumping up wherever the pieces of ice fell. He looked over at Malfoy, who nodded grimly at him. Another attack by the rogue wizard. And so soon after the last. All the papers had said that the incidents had been stretched out over a period of time. Was this because the wizard knew they were here and was trying to frighten them away?

Harry could hear people shouting in the street in front of their house. Apparently not everybody had gotten to safety in time. He did a quick shielding charm and stepped out, the gigantic pieces of ice bouncing off of it and the fire not touching his feet. He heard Malfoy do something of the same and felt him bump him in the shoulder. Malfoy pointed him off towards one side of the street and motioned that he would take the other. Harry nodded and took off running, his eyes searching in the dark corners of the alleys and streets. He desperately wanted to help the people but he was afraid that that would let the wizard know where they were.

It would help the people more in the long run if he could just catch the rogue wizard tonight. Again the hail and fire was only in the immediate area of their house. He didn't have to wonder why. He turned to go around a corner and skidded to a halt, holding his breath. There in the shadows stood a hooded figure, head around the corner slightly to see what was going on. But his eyes were hooked on the long wand clutched in the persons hand. This was the wizard! He had found them and they weren't getting away this time!

He quietly took a step forward, lifting his wand and preparing a bounding spell. Just as the words were about to leave his mouth, a piece of hail that had bounced off his shields clattered loudly on a discarded can. The sound echoed in the empty alley. The figure jumped and looked back. Harry caught a look at a hand coming up to pull the hood closer to its face before continuing his spell, afraid the wizard would get away any minute.

The spell shot out and the wizard moved, their leg caught in the spell and stuck to the ground. They tried to pull their leg off the leg but it was like their leg weighed thousands of pounds. Harry held his wand up and cautiously approached slowly. Just because their leg was trapped didn't mean they still couldn't use their wand. As he stepped closer he also stepped in the light. There was a stiffled gasp and then an angry growl. The wizards wand came up and various hexes and curses came flying out of their mouth.

Most of the curses bounced off of Harrys barriers. But some, instead of bouncing off, just pushed and pushed at it, making Harry strengthen it by will. He hadn't expected to have such a number of spells flung at him so he hadn't erected a powerful shield. Strengthening one used up a lot of his strength and energy. But he also couldn't take the time to drop this one and erect another. And he wouldn't run away; he couldn't! He had the wizard right here in front of him. If only Malfoy were somewhere around, but he had gone the opposite direction.

The barrier was sapping all his energy and he saw it waver in front of him. The next spell came right through it and hit him right in the chest. It threw him backwards into the alley wall, shattering his shield. This left him unprotected to the hail still raining down and the fire at his feet. He felt dozens of pieces hit him on his shoulders and tried to protect his head. It felt like he was getting hit by baseballs. He was surprised and relieved that the fire was only show and he couldn't really feel it. He took an arm away, and got a nasty bump on the head, to get up a stronger shield.

He managed and the baseball feeling stopped. He sighed in relief and looked up. "NO!" The wizard was gone. Harry scrambled up and began to run, looking around frantically. He couldn't have lost them, he couldn't have! Finally he had just about run through all the alleys twice when he finally realised that he had no chance of finding them now. He was getting tired and his head was killing him. He looked around and found that he had no clue as to where he had run and with a tired sigh started trying to find his way back to the house.

It took him at least half an hour to find his front door. He leaned against it and took a deep breath. He wondered how Malfoy did. The hail still hadn't stopped but at least now everybody was safely under cover. He was so tired, he almost felt like falling asleep right here on the porch. Fortunately for his tired mind, the door opened, sending him falling forward. Right into somebodys arms. "Pot...Harry?" Harry pulled himself upwards and leaned against the wall as Malfoy closed the door and came to stand in front of him. "What happened to you?"

Harry had to fight to keep his eyes open. "Tell you later. Tired." Harry stumbled his way towards the stairs. He felt hands gently take his arms and lead him into the living room to sit on the sofa. "You're injured." Harry didn't say anything as he felt hands in his hair, but he did make a noise of protest as the hands prodded the large bump on his head. "You do manage to get yourself into some scrapes don't you?" Harry gave him a small shrug. "Now try to stay awake. I need to go get some things."

Harry didn't open his eyes as he heard Malfoy exit the room. And he didn't hear him re-enter the room as he was alread asleep.

* * *

Anybody wanna guess who the rogue wizard is yet? 


	7. Chapter 7

Rogue Wizard D/H

Warnings: Slash

A/N: Lol, well, here's the other chapter. You can keep on telling me your guesses because I'm not telling you. :p. The internet on my computer at home has crashed. There's something wrong with it so I'll have to do everything on the computer at school.

Ranma Higurashi: Thank you for your guess! As to your guess, I can't really tell you. :) You have to pick one. Who do _you _think it is, lol?

Doxie: Thank you for your guess also! Lol, interesting but I'm afraid that's not it:)

White Dragon Priestezz: Lol, shhhh. You can't tell anybody;) And I have a feeling you'll like this chapter.

To anybody else who guessed that's not on here then I'm sorry. These were the only ones at the time when I finished this chapter. Any more will go on the next chapter. I'm very interested in knowing who people think it is. Who knows, you may even be right;) I am surprised though, to find nobody even guessed that _Jessica_ might be the rogue wizard. Hm, why is this? Lol.

Harry woke up that morning feeling warm. He wasn't sure where exactly he was, but he was too comfortable to see. He moved his head a bit and decided to get some more sleep. He found the heartbeat underneath him was very comforting. Wait, a heartbeat! Harrys eyes snapped open and he froze. Draco Malfoy, was laying underneath him. No wonder he felt so warm. They were laying on the couch in the living room. He remembered coming in here, but he didn't remember anything after that.

Draco was laying stretched out on the cough, Harry laying on top of him with his head resting on his chest. Draco's one arm was wrapped around Harrys waist while the other was hanging off the side of the couch. Harry wondered how the heck he had gotten in this position. Then he forgot everything as Draco made a soft breathy sound and shifted, pulling Harry closer. Harrys eyes were entranced by Dracos face. His blonde hair was ruffled and falling everywhere. His face was relaxed and soft. His mouth was curved in a small smile. Harrys eyes took this all in, unconsiously memorizing it, before he forced himself to look away.

He was trying to figure out how to get out of this situation when Draco moved again. Harry gasped as he was pulled to the side as Draco turned over, their positions now reversed. Harry was blushing wildly now. What if somebody came in and noticed them in this position! He was about to shake Draco awake when a warm breath ghosted over his neck, sending shivers down his spine. Okay, he had to relax. Harry took a deep breath. It wouldn't do him any good to panic.

But then again, why shouldn't he? Draco Malfoy was laying on top of him, and he was liking it! Definately a reason to panic. He pushed those thoughts out of his head and tried to think of something, anything, to get him out of this. But plans of escape quickly disappeared into a nothing as a pair of lips brushed his neck gently. Harry froze, feeling those lips again, softly brushing against his neck, just below his ear. Harry let out a shaky breath and half-heartedly tried to move away from Malfoy. Not that there was a lot of room to move in.

The arm around his waste tightened and Harry couldn't move an inch. The other hand was moving up his shirt and Harry couldn't help but let out a low moan. He had to stop this, now. Draco didn't know what he was doing and if he were awake then this would be the last thing on his mind. He managed to get an arm free and reached up to grab hold of Dracos shoulder, hoping to shake him awake. He jumped as his hand was caught and brought back down to the couch. The next thing he knew he was looking straight into Dracos eyes. And he looked wide awake.

Harry had a sneeking suspicion that he had been wide awake the whole time. "You were awake..." Draco nodded. "The whole time?" Another nod. "Oh." Draco looked at him expectantly. "Why?" Apparently this wasn't the reaction Draco wanted because he glared at him. "Well I thought you didn't like me..." Harry defended himself. Draco scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Oh yes, because I do this with all the people I don't like." Harry decided that two could play at this game. "Oh? Well I dont' like you either." Draco again rolled his eyes but before he could say anything, Harry reached up and pulled him down for a kiss.

It was unlike anything he'd had before. Sure he'd been kissed, but nothing like this. And when Draco pulled away, Harry could see his own feelings reflected back at him. They were silent besides their heavy breathing until Harry said, "So does this mean you like me?" With a cheeky grin. Draco chuckled and leaned down to kiss him again.

The two were laying on the couch, curled around each other when the fireplace roared and a figure stumbled out of it. Harry froze, watching as the red headed man coughed and brushed soot off of his robes. He tried to push Draco up and off of him as quickly as he could but without catching Rons attention. But Draco seemed he suddenly wanted to become as heavy as a rock and just as unmoving. If anything he pulled Harry closer to him. Ron coughed once more and looked around, his eyes dropping on them and freezing.

Harry could feel his face heat up and he buried his face in the closest thing, which happened to be Dracos shoulder. "Harry?" Rons voice came out in a squeak. Harry didn't need to look up to know that Rons face was probably was red as his hair right now. "Um, I just...uh...wanted t-to...uh ,w-well it wasn't really...um...important...oh...I-I better just be g-going n-now...um...bye H-Harry..." Thoughout Rons speech Draco had taken the opportunity to rub his hand on Harrys stomach under his shirt and sporting a very smug grin.

Ron had run back to the fireplace and Harry could hear him stuttering something out. He hoped Ron had spoken clearly enough or he'd end up in the wrong fireplace. Draco was chuckling now and Harry poked him in the ribs. "You're evil" His fingers tingled as he felt the vibrations run through Dracos chest as he hmmed. No, he definately couldn't stay angry at him for long. Which got him thinking about how much things could change in one day.

Harry had decided to finally get up and fix something to eat while Draco still lounged on the couch. He was standing in the middle of the kitchen looking around when he decided that cooking was something that Draco needed to learn. He got out the ingredients and then went back into the living room and stood over Draco, looking determined. Draco finally opened his eyes and gazed up at him. "What?" Harry grinned. "I have a surprise for you." Draco looked at him for a moment but Harry could tell he was already interested. "Oh really? And what would that be?"

Harry had to fight not to grin too smugly. Hook, line, and sinker. "Come into the kitchen and you'll find out." Draco got up off the couch with a great sigh as if he were being tortured and Harry rolled his eyes. Once they were in the kitchen Draco looked around and when he finally determined that he couldn't find anything he looked at Harry, brow raised. "It's a cake." Harry finally said with a proud grin. Again Draco looked around, saw no cake, looked at Harry, raised brow. It's amazing, Harry thought, how much he can say while saying so little. He had gotten a clear message that said 'What are you talking about? There is no cake in here Potter. How stupid do you think I am?'

And in answer to his question. "We're going to make it." Draco took a step back. "_We _are going to make it?" Harry nodded, a huge grin on his face. "I don't cook. That's what servants are for." Harry crossed his arms and glared at him. There's no way he's going to ruin my fun. "I do all the cooking around here. So does that make me your servant?" Oh tread carefully Draco. Draco smirked. "Of course it does." Harry stared at him in disbelief. I can't believe he just said that. "Well whether you like it or not Malfoy, you're going to help me with it." Malfoy realized he was getting himself in trouble here when he heard the last name.

He grumbled to himself for a couple moments before glaring at Harry and stalking over to the bowl, glaring down at it. Harry almost snickered, if he didn't know better he'd say Draco was sulking. He walked over and purposely bumped into him, hoping to lighten the mood up again, before trying to explain how to go about making a cake. "It's like a potion. You have all these parts that you combine in a certain way and order to make the final piece. You use these measuring cups and I have all the ingrediants here."

Harry was surprised at how well Draco managed to catch on. They had a brief flour battle and they managed to break three eggs on the flour but Harry thought they were doing quite well. They were just stirring it all up when the doorbell rang. Harry left Draco with the stirring to go and answer the door. "Leah?" Harry looked around for Nick but he wasn't around. "What are you doing out so late?"

Leah shrugged. "I was just out for a walk and I just wanted to stop by to see how you were doing." Harry noticed how she was fiddling with the hem of her jacket. "Well it's freezing out, why don't you come inside?" Leah smiled and Harry let her past. She stopped in the hallway so Harry stopped with her. Leah kept giving small glances at the door. "Is something wrong? You seem troubled?"

Leah shook her head. "I-It's probably nothing...but... I saw something on my way here. There was some strange girl following me." Harry immediately looked troubled. "What? Somebody was following you? What did she look like?"

"Well, she was blonde, she had her hair up in a ponytail. She had blue eyes, she looked pretty pale, but that could have been the lighting in the alley that I saw her in. But what scared me the most was that she was holding some sort of stick and she was wearing this big black cloak. I don't know, it seems a little silly now. I mean, what could she do to me with that little stick." Leah laughed and Harry forced himself to laugh with her.

The girl sounded strangely familiar...sort of like the girl he met in the alley that one time. What did she say her name was? Oh yeah, Jessica. "Harry." Leah was smiling up at him. "What is it?" Leah giggled. "You have flour in your hair, and you have some on your face right here." She pointed to a spot on her face. Harry reached up and rubbed at his face. "Did I get it?"

"No, it's over more to the left." He rubbed again. "Now?"

"No, here I'll get it." She reached up and rubbed at a spot he swore he had already rubbed.

"Harry." A voice beside him said, making both him and Leah jump. He leaned back on the wall and put his hand over his heart. "Geez Draco. You scared me half to death."

Leah was blushing and she was fiddling with her jacket again. Draco scowled at her before turning back to Harry, grabbing Harrys hand with his. "It's stirred. Now what do I do with it?" Draco was standing close enough to him that he could feel his breath. "Um, Leah I need to go and help Draco with the cake..." Leah smiled, still not looking at Draco. "It's okay. I need to get going anyways before it gets too dark." She walked to the doorway and just before she left Harry told her to be careful. She nodded and the door shut behind her.

He didn't even get to watch the door shut completely before Draco was dragging him off to the kitchen.

I know some of you might see this as going a little too fast. But you knew to expect this sooner or later. And some of my reviewers were getting a little impatient with the lack of it. And so was I:). I'm trying to go for a good balance. Where you can see the affection between the two, but it's not too much since it just started, but you can also still see some of what was there in the beginning. The sarcastic side of the two, the arrogant side of Draco and the innocent side of Harry. I'm hoping I'm getting that across. It's much more difficult than it sounds. Oh, and what is the deal with this girl Jessica? And where was Nick? Whats Leah doing out so late? Was Leah just HITTING on Harry! Gasp You'll just have to wait and find out Any more guesses on the culprit?


	8. Chapter 8

Rogue Wizard

Thornangel

A/N: Okay, the story is starting to wrap itself up. .

As soon as the two were in the kitchen Harry turned to Draco.

"We may have another lead. Leah said that she saw a cloaked figure with a 'stick' on her way here. How about we check it out?" In response Draco grabbed their jackets.

It had been dark for just over an hour when they left the house. They knew searching and actually finding something was a long shot but they had to at least try. They decided to stick together this time since apart they hadn't had any luck. It also made Harry feel better to have Draco beside him where he could make sure he was alright. They walked next to each other silently, wands held at a ready underneath their jackets.

They had been walking for a while and Harry was just about to suggest they head back when he felt a tingly jolt travel down his spine. His grip on his wand tightened as he looked over at Draco and he could tell by his expression that it had happened to him too. Then that could only mean that someone was trying to break into their house. They didn't hesitate another second before running back the way they came.

The two had just turned into one of the back alleys when every part of Harry's being started screaming at him to turn around. He spun around with a blocking spell already on his lips. Yellow sparks erupted inches from their faces as the spell hit it with a zing. The sparks hadn't even started to disappear as a spell shot past Harry towards the cloaked figure before them. The figure took several hurried steps backwards before something flashed into existence before it, bending, and then snapping the cast spell back at it's caster.

Harry quickly poured more magic into the shield that was protecting him and Draco. And that action was probably the only thing in the end that saved their lives. As the figure rebounded Dracos spell back at them, they took a risk and let their shields drop in order to pour magic into a powerful spell that they cast right after the one that had already been sent back. The two magics mixed, which created a highly unstable spell. They saw it coming too late. Harry tried to make the shields as strong as he could before it hit but he had only seconds.

The spell hit the barrier with enough force to send both Harry and Draco skidding back a couple feet. Harry dug his feet in, sweating as he tried to keep the spell back. He felt Dracos hand on his arm as he tried to help but his barrier started cracking and it wasn't going to be long before it broke down. Harry could only pray that the barrier had slowed it down enough as the barrier finally broke and shattered into sparks.

Harry couldn't breath, he couldn't move, he couldn't do anything as the spell hit them both, sending them flying backwards. Harry could only grunt as he was slammed on his back, his head knocking the hard concrete ground, and his left arm being pulled until a sharp pain shot out from his shoulder. He grit his teeth as he forced himself to lift his head up. The back of it was throbbing and his vision was swirling.

He blinked and focused enough to see a cloaked figure running back down the alley. He lifted his wand off the ground enough and muttered a spell, he wasn't even sure which one it was. The figure yelped as the spell hit them in the leg. They almost collapsed as the leg threatened to give out on them but forced themselves around the corner and out of sight. I was aiming for the back, Harry thought distantly as darkness took over him.

Harry woke up to the feeling of being moved. His back and shoulder protested as he was pulled up into a standing position. He blinked his eyes until they were clear enough that he could tell that they were still in the alley and that it had started raining. Someone's arm was wrapped tightly around his waist while his good arm was slung over their shoulders. "Draco"

Draco looked over at him and Harry could see blood running down the side of his pale face.

"Good. Now that you're awake you can walk by yourself." Draco gasped out, even as he hugged Harry closer to his side. They somehow managed to stumble their way back to the house, to find the back door open and loud voices coming from inside. As soon as the two made it through the door and into the kitchen they were immediately surrounded by dozens of aurors and healers.

"Harry!" A red blur came flying at him, hugging him tightly.

"Ron, my ribs." Harry gasped out as he felt his ribs start to give way under Ron's hug. Ron didn't have time to apologize before a mediwizard got onto him.

"Mr. Weasley! Please refrain from damaging the patient even further! Now let go of him so he can join Mr. Malfoy in the living room."

Harry managed to chuckle as Ron's face turned as red as his hair. Harry was pulled by the wizard to sit on the couch where Draco was already sitting, being looked over by a healer.

"Tsk, tsk. Aurors now-a-days. Always getting into some of the worse scrapes." And then the healer listed off t he injuries to the official nearby so that it could go on the record. "Slight concussion caused by open head wound, two wrist bones fractured, three ribs on the left broken, and a twisted ankle."

Harry looked on as several potions were forced down Dracos throat and several spells were cast on his body. He was definitely not looking forward to his turn. But it seemed his time had come, for the healer had suddenly switched his gaze from Draco to him. "Second patient. Open head wound on the back, two broken ribs on the left, one cracked rib on the right, dislocated left shoulder, hairline fracture on right knee, and magical drain." Harry forced himself not to gag as he was forced to drink potion after potion.

As the healer moved away Harry let his newly healed head rest on the back of the couch with a sigh. Seconds went by before a small smile grew on Harry's lips as he remembered something that he hadn't had time to bring up earlier.

"You were jealous."

Draco looked over at him. "What?"

Harry lifted his head and smirked at him. "Earlier. You were jealous because of Leah."

Draco scoffed. "I was not Potter. You're delusional."

"Sure Draco." Harry snickered.

"Shut up. I was not."

"Whatever you say."

Harry could practically feel Draco boring holes through him with his glare but he didn't mind. He let his head fall back on the couch again and let his eyes slide shut. The room was warm and the nights events had made him extremely tired. Besides he felt a little better after having teased Draco a little. Harry let himself relax and felt himself go into that place where all you need is a little push and you'll be in dream land but at the same time you're not really awake either.

"Harry, mate, you okay?"

"Leave him alone Weasley."

"Don't tell me what to do Malfoy!"

"I'll hex you if you don't shut up Weasel."

"He's my frie….."

The words were cut off suddenly and he felt a warm arm settle over him, moving him so his head was resting on a warm shoulder.

A/N: Aw, this chapter was so much fun writing! Especially the end! Aw, they are so cute! Poor Ron, but he did warn you:p


	9. Chapter 9

Rogue Wizard

Thornangel

Pairings: Harry/Draco

Warnings: Slash

A/N:

**Beta needed:**

**I really need a good beta reader for my stories. I try really hard to find any errors but it's always good to have a second opinion. Not only do I need a person that knows how to correct mistakes but I need a person that's not afraid to get on my case about updating:) I need someone who will bug me and bug me about updating until I finally do. I'm having troubles doing that and it's not fair to the people who are waiting. So if anybody is interested then email me and let me know and I'll give you more information about it. Plus, you'll get to read the chapters before anybody else, mwhaha. I've always thought about being a beta just for that reason, lol. Anyways, hope to hear from you soon. **

* * *

Chapter 9_

* * *

_

_Harry looked around, blinking the rain out of his eyes. His chest tightened as he looked at the tombstones surrounding him. 'What am I doing here?' The mud squished under his shoes as he took a few steps forward. This reminded him so much of Cedric and he wanted so bad to get out of here. He took a couple more steps forward but froze as he caught a flash of blonde out of the corner of his eyes. He turned to look and saw Draco standing in front of a tombstone a couple yards away. _

_"Draco!" Harry called to him and headed in his direction, trying to get to him quickly but not succeeding due to the mud. "Draco!" He called again but the blonde head didn't turn in his direction. He sped up, now running, the water making his vision blurry but he didn't care. He only knew that he had to get to Draco. If he could get to Draco then he could get out of here. He stepped in a particularly slick spot and he lost his balance, landing with a splat in the mud. _

_He cursed and pushed himself up onto his knees, not caring that he was now covered in mud. "Dra..." He looked up at the spot Draco had been standing, but he was gone. He scrambled to his feet and ran to where Draco had been standing, looking around wildly. A sob tore past his lips and he sank to his knees. He wanted to get out of here. Where was Draco? Almost of their own will his eyes drifted over to the tombstone that Draco had been standing in front of. A strangled scream echoed through the graveyard. _

_'Here lies Draco Malfoy...'_

_'No, no, no, no!' Harry tore his eyes away, looking anywhere but at those words etched on the stone. Which is how he read Hermiones on the next one. And Rons on the one behind him. He hunched over into himself, his hands clenched in his hair as he sobbed out his grief. 'It's not true, they're not dead, this is just a dream.' He told himself again and again. He started rocking back and forth, desperate for some kind of relief from this pain he was feeling. It felt like his heart would burst and he would almost welcome it if it brought him an escape._

_The water raining down on him slowly started turning red. More of it falling on him as time went on. Harry stared as red drop after drop fell on his white arms, staining them. A little bit of it got into his mouth and he gagged at the taste of blood. He started panicing as he realized this and started clawing at himself, trying to get the blood off of him. 'I have enough blood on my hands.' He could feel his nails tear his skin open but he didn't care. _

_He scratched and rubbed but the blood wouldn't come off. 'Blood. On my hands.' He screamed._

* * *

Harry woke up screaming. He didn't even have time to wake up properly before he slapped a hand over his mouth and rushed down the hallway to the bathroom. He got there just in time to lean over and retch out what he'd eaten that day. His whole body was shaking and he could feel the hot tears rush down his face as he gripped the side of the toilet. He felt cool hands running down his bare back and a hand brushing the hair off his sweaty and tear stanned face.

Neither of them said anything as Draco flushed the toilet and helped Harry to his feet. Harry was still crying so Draco got a wet washcloth and ran it across his face. The cool water on his hot skin helped calm him down. Harry shut his eyes and took a deep breath before he got up. He walked past Draco without looking at him and washed his mouth. He rested his hands on the sides of the sink and took another deep breath. He couldn't help but shiver a little as flashes of his nightmare flashed through his mind.

He felt a hand on his back but he shoved away from the sink and walked to his room. He was embarrased that Draco had caught him in such a moment. He sat on the edge of his bed, staring at his hands that were resting in his lap. _'Blood. On my hands.' _Harry shoved the nightmare to the back of his mind and settled his thoughts on something else. Draco. Where was he? He felt a little bad now about shoving him away. He might not have done it physically but Draco wasn't stupid. After all that he had do to make him feel better tonight, he had to go and treat him like that.

He rubbed his face and looked up as he heard Dracos door across the hall shut. He didn't want Draco to go to sleep being mad at him. His resolve hardened as he thought about all that Draco had done for him so far. His bare feet were silent on the carpet as he traveled from his room and opend Dracos door as quietly as he could. He found Draco laying on his bed, back to the door. He saw his head turn slightly at the noise of his door opening but other than that he made no noise or movement.

Harry paused at the door before walking over to the bed, climbing in behind Draco and slowly wrapping his arms around Dracos waist, seeing if he would pull away to get even. But Draco didn't move. Harry moved closer, resting his head against Dracos back. A couple minutes passed before Draco finally turned around and wrapped his arms around Harrys waist in return and pulled him as close as possible.

Harry grinned, knowing that he had been forgiven.

* * *

A/N: Just a sweet little chapter about the growing relationship between Draco and Harry. It doesn't get to show up a lot in the other chapters because during the day they're busy trying to find the wizard. But the night is full of possibilities:) I'm trying really hard to keep their relationship at a believable pace. I mean, they've been enemies for most of their lives, they're not going to declare "I love you!" on the second day they've been together. I'm thinking about doing a sequal to this where they'd have time to do regular relationship stuff like going on dates and stuff. Tell me what you think about it. 


	10. Chapter 10

Rogue Wizard

Thornangel

Pairings:Draco/Harry

Warnings: Slash

Thank you to everyone who emailed me about the Beta position!

Say hello to my three new, wonderful Beta readers who graciously said that they would put up with my junk and force me to update, lol! (So, if updates are late, blame them, lol. I'm just kidding!) But anyways, give them a hand because these people truly deserve it (they have to put up with me after all;) )

These are the "lucky" three people:)

Brandi Gillilan

ReadingIsMyLife

Phoenix Black

A/N: This story has been Beta'd by the wonderful Brandi Gillilan! Geez, what's up with everybody wanting my Beta's? You can't have her either! Stay away! I know she's wonderful but you'll just have to find your own :p! Give Brandi a hand!

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

Harry was sitting across from Draco at the table. Draco was busy eating his breakfast while at the same time browsing through the wizard newspaper. Harry was pushing his food around on his plate while he absently stared at the moving picture on the front. There was something nagging at him. It had been there for a while now; as if he should know something that he didn't.

He watched as the picture smiled and winked, posing for the camera. He had the sudden urge to look at the one picture they had of the wizard again. Why, he wasn't sure since he had looked it over at least a million times. He got up, ignoring the curious look Draco was giving him, and got the picture from the living room.

Draco put down the paper and stared over at him, wanting to know what he was doing.

Harry stared at the picture, not even sure himself what he was doing. He looked at the picture on the front of the paper again. The lady smiled and winked, posing for the camera. Harry shook his head and looked at the small picture again.

There had to be something here. Anything that might help them. His eyes searched the shadowed figure that was running by the street lamp. His eyes caught something close to the ground and his face scrunched up in concentration. Draco got up from his seat and came over to stand next to him. "What is it?"

Harry muttered a spell that would produce a magnifying effect on his eyes. He cursed loudly, jumping up from the chair, forcing Draco to take a hasty step backwards to avoid getting knocked over. "What _is _it!" Harry turned to him, his eyes lit up in excitement.

"Look at this Draco! Look right here!" Harry pointed at the spot he was looking at, taking the spell off of his eyes. Draco looked at it, his eyes squinting as he tried to make it out.

"Their shoes?" Harry shook the picture in front of him.

"Look closer!" Draco looked at the photo and, not believing his eyes, snatched the photo from him, and looked again. Harry could tell when he realized the same thing he did when his eyes widened and he gripped the photo tighter. "High heels!"

Harry gripped Dracos arm. "Our wizard is actually a witch!"

Harry gripped the coat tighter around him as he moved down the street. He and Draco had agreed to go and walk around, see if maybe they could find out anything. This new information had been both a set back and progress.

Harry shivered as the wind managed to get under his jacket, forcing him to hold it tightly and hunch over slightly. It had started snowing lightly and he shook it out of his hair. He let out a deep breath and watched as it misted in front of him before disappearing. He looked over and noticed that he was in a part of town that he hadn't visited before.

'Great,' he looked around him for anything that looked somewhat familiar. 'I'm lost.' He caught a flash of blonde and Draco's name flashed through his mind. He turned but found no Draco, but he did find the blonde girl that he had chased through the alley. "Jessica!"

The girl didn't seem to hear as she didn't turn around or stop. She continued walking down the walkway. Harry stopped and stared at her. Or more specifically, her leg. She was limping on her left leg. Harry's mind was transported back to last evening. He had hit the person who attacked them on the left leg. Harry didn't call out her name again but instead silently followed her.

He kept a good distance behind her but made sure to keep her within his sights. He followed her as she made her way down a side alley. Harry followed and peeked around the corner. They were behind a shop that had already been closed for the day. Jessica had stopped and was looking around. Harry pulled back from the corner and breathed quietly.

He waited and just when he was about to peak around again to see what was going on, he heard a pop. His eyes widened in shock. He knew that sound; someone had just apparated. He rushed around the corner, only to find it empty. He sighed and moved to where Jessica had been standing. He stood there and closed his eyes, trying to think of what next to do. He didn't know where Jessica had gone or where she lived.

It was only because he was so quiet that he heard the shuffle behind him. He tensed but didn't turn. After all, it might not even be human. He kept his eyes close, his sense straining to hear whatever it was behind him. He heard the whispering, the first couple words of a spell. His eyes flew open and he whirled around, his wand up. Thoughts were flying through his mind. Was the witch Jessica? Had she known he was behind her and apparated away, only to apparate somewhere behind him and sneak up on him? Who...and for the first time he got a clear view of the person whom they had been looking for. He felt like laughing.

Of course, it all made sense now. Everything that had happened to them since their arrival.

Now that he thought about it, he couldn't be that surprised. He and Draco both had their suspicions except that he never thought to much of them. To bad he didn't know then what he knew now. In his shock he had paused to cast a spell at the person standing in front of him. It was enough time for the witch to finish their spell. Harry didn't have time to construct a blocking spell, but that didn't mean he didn't try.

The magic fizzed and went out as he was knocked backwards, but the spell hadn't been strong enough to knock him out. He struggled to his hands and knees, quickly whispering a spell that might come in use. A bright blue ball appeared at the end of his wand and zipped away back the way he came. He could only smile in a sort of satisfaction before a hard object smashed down on the back of his head. He slumped to the ground, failing to fight back the darkness invading his sight.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

Rogue Wizard

Thornangel

Warning:Slash

Pairing: D/H

A/N: Another thanks to by uber wonderful beta! Sheesh, I don't know how I ever got along without them! I tried to make it longer for you, was it alright?

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

Harry slowly came back to consciousness, groaning as the pain in his head came with him. His eyes fluttered open and blinked a couple times. As the fog lifted from his mind he squinted in the dark of wherever he was. The longer he tried the more he could make out as his eyes adjusted to the lack of light. Harry could make out vague shapes over near that wall and over there but he couldn't tell for sure. There were no windows in the room and not even an inkling of light entered through any cracks or under any doors.

Briefly wondering how long he had been here already he tried to move his arms. He winced as pins and needles erupted all over his arms as limbs that were just asleep woke up and blood started pumping again. He hated that feeling, it always made him want to scratch like mad. He waited until the feeling had abated before trying to move them again and the sound of metal scraping against rocks sounded out. He could feel the metal around his wrists now, pinching skin harshly.

Tugging at them proved just how strong they were and Harry leaned against the wall behind him with a sigh. Okay, so that ruled out that option. His legs were free at least. He didn't know for sure of course but he figured he most likely didn't have his wand anymore. Before he could go any further in his thoughts, his ears pricked at the sound of faint footsteps coming in his direction.

He heard keys jingling and then a pop as it was unlocked. Harrys eyes tried to pinpoint where the sound had generally come from. He saw a sliver of light as a door was pushed open and he immediately honed in on it. Harry grunted and quickly shut his eyes in pain as the lights were suddenly turned on. Not liking to be this vulnerable with his eyes closed he opened them as much as he could right now. He saw feet moving towards him and stopping in front of him. They stayed there while Harry slowly opened his eyes further as his eyes got used to the change.

"Good morning Harry." Harry glared up at the girl standing in front of him and said nothing.

"Oh, you aren't mad at me are you?" The girl crouched down in front of him and smiled.

"It's nothing personal you know. Strictly business." Fingers slid into her pocket and when they pulled back out they were holding his wand. The girl watched intently as she twirled to the wand in Harry's face.

"Such an ordinary wand really. You wouldn't think there was anything special about it. But whoever thinks that must not know a lot about the great Harry Potter."

The girl stood back up but continued to stare at his wand, her grip on it tightening. A fear of her breaking his wand began to form inside of Harry. He didn't need it now that he could do wandless magic but it was still very important to him. Wait, wandless magic... Harry had to fight back a grin.

"I wasn't expecting Harry Potter to show up here. So it was quite a surprise to see you standing there with Malfoy's heir. But instead of hindering my plans, you only helped them more. After all, if there is anybody in this world that can help me get what I want, it'd be Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World." The wand was slipped back into her pocket and she took a step back.

"And you're helpless here with me. I've got your wand and you can't do anything about it." Harry couldn't help but grin then. How little she knew that she'd be the one in these chains in a couple seconds. Harry concentrated and willed the shackles around his wrists to release. He could feel his magic tingle and travel up his arms to where the chains rested. But instead of feeling the metal snap open and off of his wrists to free him, he felt a strong shock travel back down his arms and into his chest, making his heart skip a beat.

He couldn't help his shallow breaths as the pain in his chest lessened as his heart started back on it's normal beat. The girl in front of him laughed as she shook her head.

"What...was that?" Harry gasped out.

"Harry, Harry, Harry. Do you really think I'm that stupid? I know all about you being able to do wandless magic. Which is why I put up a spell that prevents that." She crouched back down and got into his face, her own face twisted in anger.

"Do you think I would let years of planning go to waste because of one stupid mistake? I've spent ages planning on this day and I'm not going to let anything ruin it. Especially not someone like _you_. I'm going to get what I want and nobody is going to stop me. And if they don't do what I want, well then I guess the boy-who-lived won't live much longer."

The girl again moved away, this time heading for the door. Harry stopped her.

"You talk as if you're not one of us." The girls face twisted again in anger and disgust.

"I'm not one of you. I never and I never will be."

She made to go again and Harry didn't stop her this time. But as the light was turned off and the door was shutting behind her, Harry could have sworn he heard a whispered, "They never gave me a chance to be." Harry was again enveloped in darkness. He sighed and let his head hit the back of the wall, immediately regretting it though as his head still hurt from before. Instead he let it hang down and slowly closed his eyes. A lot of thoughts went through his mind as he sat there in the dark, his arms going numb again. He wished that the same numb that was going through his arms would go through his mind also and give him some peace.

He wondered where Draco was, if he was looking for him, and if he was okay. Maybe he had already come looking for him and had gotten captured already. No, he couldn't think like that. He had to stay positive._'They never gave me a chance to be.'_ Draco was still out there, he'd find him soon and they'd both get out of here. Harry wondered how he had never worked this out before. It was so obvious now and everything fit together. But that didn't matter now because he was here and there was no way he could change that now. He either had to wait for Draco to find him or figure out a way to get these manacles off. _'They never gave me a chance to be.'_ He sighed in frustration and was tempted to hit his head against the wall if only it would get those words out of his head. He shouldn't be pitying her. He shouldn't be feeling sorry for her. Leah.

* * *

Harry was jerked awake at the sound of the door being opened. The light was turned on but it didn't take nearly as long for his eyes to adjust as they did before, leading Harry to believe he hadn't been asleep for long. He watched silently as Leah sauntered into the room, holding a tray of food before her.

"I figured you might be hungry so I brought some food." She grinned and placed the tray down by his feet. The smell of a grilled cheese sandwich and apple sauce made his stomach rumble but Harry had no false ideas about being fed. He knew it was futile but he couldn't help but kick the tray of food towards her. She shrieked as apple sauce splattered onto her shoes and pants. Leah lunged forward and raked her nails across Harry's left cheek, leaving gouges. Harry could feel blood run down his cheek and onto his neck, his cheek on fire. When she saw the damage she caused her face changed to concern.

"Now look what you've made me do Harry." She placed her palm on Harry's un-harmed cheek in an almost gentle manner. Before the concern disappeared and the hand was brought back and slapped him. Harrys head flew to the side and he bit his tongue to keep silent. She thought she could intimidate him? Harry mentally laughed at her. He'd been through much worse than this before. Leah stood and went walked towards the still open door, a smug grin on her face. "But foods not the only reason I came to visit you Harry. I found a wonderful gift waiting for me when I stepped out of my door a little while ago. The poor thing was most anxious to get to you. So I figured I would oblige him." Leah stepped out of the door for a minute before coming back in, dragging a limb body. Harry recognized the blonde hair immediately.

"Draco..." He murmered in horror. No, how could this happen? Leah laughed and kicked the body in front of her.

"Oh yes. You're precious boyfriend. I had a suspicion since the beginning that you two were together. You only proved me right that day when Nick and I were going out." She crouched down behind Malfoy's prone body and grabbed his hair, roughly pulling his head back.

"Stop..." Harry croaked out, his whole body aching to do something to stop her.

Leah gave him a wicked grin before bending to give Malfoy a once over.

"You must care for him a great deal. How far would you go to protect him? Would you give your life for his Harry?" She stood and took a step back. "I think a punishment is in order for how long it took you to figure this out." She took out a wand, Harry could tell it wasn't his own, from her pocket and started to twirl it in her hand as she started to circle around the body on the floor. "How about one Crucio for every day you couldn't figure it out?"

Harry could feel the blood drain from his face. Leah nodded to her idea and pointed her wand at Malfoy. "No!" Harry screamed and jerked forward in his chains.

"Crucio!" The body on the floor started screaming as it jerked and writhed on the floor. Harry felt his whole body ache from hearing someone that he possibly loved in so much pain.

"No! Stop it!" Harry screamed again, over and over as he jerked his arms, not caring when his wrists started to cut and bleed, running like tiny rivers down his arms. Finally the curse was released and Malfoy lay on the floor, eyes still closed, gasping.

All sympathy Harry may have had for the girl had disappeared completely. Leah turned to him, grinning. The word crazy echoed throughout his thoughts. "I ask you again Harry. What would you do to keep him safe?" There was a pause as if Leah was thinking about something. "If you had the choice, would you take the punishment instead of him, for him?" Harry looked up sharply. "Yes." He said without hesitation.

The grin on Leahs face grows and the wand switches targets.

* * *

Harry sat slumped in on himself, his breath ratteling in his chest. Slight tremors ran through his body, making his limbs shake. He had managed to stay silent until the third curse but then it had become too much. His throat was sore and even breathing made it burn. He coughed, his chest and throat killing him as he did but he couldn't stop. His eyes squeezed shut as the coughing continued, making him grow light headed. When it finally stopped Harry could taste blood in his mouth. He felt like spitting it out but his whole body had grown to be too heavy to move. His eyes slid shut and for a moment he was tempted to grab onto the darkness threatening to over take him and throw himself in it. That was until a laugh resounded throughout the room.

He tore his eyes open and peered up through his lashes at the girl towering over him. "Oh how the mighty have fallen." Harry blinked and she was suddenly over by Malfoy, wand pointed down at him. He hadn't woken up once during the whole torture session and Harry couldn't help but wonder why. "And since I don't need him any longer...Avada Kedavra." A strangled cry erupted from Harry as the green light encased the unprotected body of Malfoy. But it was all that he could do. His body was betraying him and shutting down. A murderous rage was building within him as tears started streaming down his face.

He'd get her even if it was the last thing he'd ever do. He'd wrap his hands around her throat and squeeze, squeeze, squeeze until every drop of life in her pathetic body vanished. But even as these thoughts went through his mind, he could feel his eyes lower and finally shut as his body dropped into unconsciousness.

* * *

A/N: Mwhahahaha! I know I used Malfoy throughout this while in the other ones I used Draco. I did this for a reason;) 


	12. Chapter 12

Rogue Wizard

Draco/Harry

Warnings: Slash, some cursing in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 12

* * *

Harry awoke later and shifted, groaning as his tortured muscles screamed at him. He looked around the dim room and found nothing. Was it all a dream? His aching body told him no. Where was the body? Oh Merlin, Harry thought as he eyes welled up. He couldn't believe he had just thought that. Draco, his Draco. He couldn't be gone. Yet he had watched it with his own eyes. That was definitely an Avada Kedavra, there was no mistaking that.

Then Draco was really dead. He choked back the sobs that were rising. Sure, he and Draco had just about hated each other during their time at Hogwarts. But as he sat there and thought about the special time they spent together recently, it just made his heart want to break. And the dream, Merlin the dreams. He wanted to bash his head into the wall behind him. Why didn't he listen to them!

At the time he hadn't actually thought the dreams might be trying to warn him. His whole body slumped as he gave into the tears streaming down his face. The only sound that came from the room was Harrys occasional deep breath. He didn't know how long he sat there until he finally settled down. His face was stiff and weird feeling because of the dried tears.

His head snapped up at the first sign of footsteps coming down the hallway. He waited, eyes hardening as they stared at the door in front of him. Rage was beginning to boil up inside of him at the thought of facing his captor after what he'd done. She'd pay. He would make sure of it. The lock clicking seemed to ring in his ears but it wasn't as loud as the blood rushing through him. His arms tensed and pulled at the chains. Every fiber of his being screaming out at him to get to her.

The lights were still off in his room so as the door opened, the light behind the figure obscured his vision. But he could see the outline. The figure was standing in the door way, leaning against the side. He glared and strained forward again.

"I'll kill you. What ever you do to me will seem like nothing when I get done with you, you fucking bitch! You'll pay for killing Draco!"

The figure didn't say anything for a moment but instead reached over and flipped the light switch. The sudden light had Harry wincing and quickly shutting his eyes. But he didn't want to be that vulnerable with his enemy in the room so he tried to adjust to the light as quickly as possible.

Blinking, Harry could make out the details of the person in the doorway. He forgot all about the light when he saw the person clearly. No. No way. "Can't be…You…No…he…he's dead!" Harry screamed. "I saw…This is just another one of your tricks." Harry whispered, turning his eyes away from the figure in front of him. "I saw him. I saw you kill him. He's dead."

Footsteps shuffled over to him and a body dropped down beside him. Warm hands, hands that were alive, grabbed his wrists and unlocked them with the wand the other hand was holding. Harry's hand dropped to the ground, his shoulders protesting this new movement after so long, hands stinging as blood rushed back into them.

Harry sat still, still not wanting to get his hopes up about this person beside him. "Harry, as much as I like that thought of you wanting to avenge my death, I'm afraid that just can't happen. Because as you can see, I'm not dead." Warm hands cupped his cheek for a brief moment before going down to unlock his feet. "I'll explain everything when we get you out of here."

Harry had turned his head to stare at the fair face. The porcelain skin, the silver eyes, the blond hair that even when it was in a mess, like it was now, still managed to look perfect. The cute nose, the way his mouth always seemed to curve up on one side, giving him the look that he was always smirking.

But the mouth wasn't curved now. The mouth looked serious. And his eyes looked concerned. Harry almost laughed at himself. After all, how can a mouth look serious. This probably wasn't even real. He was probably dreaming again. He'd wake up and there would be no Draco. Only himself in this dark room. Helpless because he couldn't use magic.

Yup, this had to be a dream. That's what it was. But, hey, might as well go along with it while he could right? A grin suddenly curved his own mouth and the concern he saw in dream Draco's eyes grew. "Harry? Are you hurt somewhere where I can't see?" Harry chuckled. Real Draco probably wouldn't be so concerned. And even if he was, he definitely wouldn't show it. After all, the two hated each other. He was probably just trying to get him in trouble again.

But there was no way Harry was going to be the cause of losing more House Points again. Nope. Dumbledore would certainly see his side of the story wouldn't he? They were going to win the house cup this year too. Maybe even the Quidditch cup. Or did they win the Quidditch cup already?

And Dumbledore---Dumbledore was dead, wasn't he? An ache started to grow in his head and he groaned. He was so confused. "It's alright. Let's get you out of here. You don't have to worry about Leah. I called some friends of ours and they've probably got here already." His arms was thrown over Dracos shoulder while one of Draco's arms went around his waist.

His whole body protested the sudden change in position and Harry groaned again. His head started to swim and black spots suddenly decided to invade his vision. "Harry-" The voice seemed a little fuzzy. "Harry-" Sounded so far away…..

* * *

When Harry woke up again, it was accompanied with a splitting head ache. "Harry." His eyes cracked open to see Draco sitting in a chair next to his bed. "Ugh, where am I?" His voice scratchy.

"The house. It was closer than St. Mungos." A warm hand covered his own.

"What happened?"

"You fainted." A fairly amused voice answered him. Harry squeezed the hand gently.

"Smart aleck." Dracos gentle chuckle sent shivers through him. But he really needed to know what happened before he went crazy. "Draco. What happened? She killed you. I saw her do it." Draco looked down at him for a minute before moving from his chair to the bed, gathering Harry up against him.

To say the least Harry was surprised. Sure, they were somewhat together now. Or at least, he thought they were. And they were more physical than they used to be. But this new side of Draco, he'd never seen. He wasn't saying he didn't like it though, he added with a grin.

"I was waiting for you to get back when your spell reached me. I knew it was something urgent so I followed it. You really hadn't gotten that far from the house. You probably thought you had gone further." He's getting off topic, Harry thought, amused. But then again, maybe this had upset Draco more than he wanted to let on. Hence the increase of touching that he'd been initiating.

"I got there and saw Leah just standing there, looking down at you. I thought you might be dead at first. I was about to stop her but she grabbed your arm and apparated away. I didn't know where she lived so I spent the next couple of hours asking around. I finally found somebody who told me where Nick lived and that I should ask him."

Harry interrupted him, not understanding something. "But we knew where he lived. We saw him leave there with Leah one day remember?"

"You might even find this funny. It wasn't his house. The address they gave me didn't match up to the one we saw him come out of. He told us that was his house because he didn't trust us. He was trying to keep Leah safe."

Harry chuckled. "Ironic. So was he in one this?" Draco shook his head.

"No. Nick had no idea what Leah was up to. He was taken to the ministry and questioned. He's being let loose tonight, memory wiped."

Harry was silent as he contemplated this. But there was one thing he just had to know before he could really let go. "How did she kill you?"

Draco shook his head again. "I told you, she didn't kill me. We don't know for sure but we think we know how she did it. We found a dead dog in her room. We think she might have put a charm or something on it to make it look like me."

"You didn't scream. I mean, It didn't scream. She must have put a silencing charm on it because if the fake you suddenly barked then that would have ruined it all."

The two sat there, taking in everything and relaxing in the knowledge that it was all over.

"So do we get a raise for this?" Draco suddenly asked. Harry chuckled and turned in Dracos arms so that they were facing.

"No, but you do get something else?" Draco arched an eyebrow and smirked.

"Oh? And what would that be?"

Harry grinned and leaned forward to catch Draco's mouth in a kiss.

* * *

And they lived happily ever after! TT Another story done and over with. I'm so sorry that it's taken me so long to finally get this finished. But if I told you the reason why then it'd probably end up longer than this chapter! Lol! Anyways, I hope you liked this. I'm thinking about maybe doing a tiny sequel but who knows! Tell me if you want a sequel or if I should just leave it here. Maybe there would be some good slashy scenes in the sequel, mwhahahaha! 


End file.
